Assise
Assise, is a city of the Istalian region of Padagna, in the province of Milona. It is renowned for the St Sarae Mater Dei Cathedral, an important pilgrimage site for Hosians in Istalia. Description Assise dominates the upper valley of the River Livore and the fortress atop the mount around which developed the city rises on remains of ancient settlements dating back to 3000 years BCE. The current day Assiste city center, however, dated back to the Augustan period. The Augustans built the fortress we can see today, developed the city promoting the trade route passing on this point. Later the city became known for the famous Assise apparitions: the young St. Ermanno and St. Ginevra from Assise, siblings of a rich notable of the city, during a hunt, they found themselves alone in a clearing, where they were struck by a vision of the Most Holy Mother of God Sarae who spoke to them. They stripped themselves of all their possessions and dedicated themselves to a life of prayer and poverty dedicated to helping the poor. They founded a monastery on the hillside of Assise and created the monastic order of the Children of the Most Holy Mother of God. They created one of the first public hospitals as well as the asylum of orphans and the shelter of beggars. Tradition has it that Sarae delivered a message to the two brothers, a message about the future arrival of the Ahmadi hordes. The two brothers convinced their father to promote the reconstruction of the castle, which was approved by the city council. This in effect allowed the defense of the city that resisted unconquered. In fact the monastery, on behalf of the city, succeeded in establishing a pact with the Ahmadi warlords, offering to treat even their wounded. The Caliph himself from his distant residence was amazed at such pity. Assise remained in history as the only city in Istalia never conquered by the Caliphate. Today the city is a prosperous provincial center that has grown thanks to the pilgrims that the Cathedral and the monastery attract. However, the city has always dominated the surrounding hilly countryside, a very fertile area renowned for its agrifood products. From the province came some of the most famous istalian products, such as wines and oils. The city regularly hosts some of the most important food and wine fairs in the country. Assise is also known to be the birthplace of the famous Renascentian Genious Riccardo Da Assise. Riccardo's birth home is today a museum while every year a festival dedicated to him is held in the city. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: Sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia